


Hands touch, eyes meet

by pepsicokes



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, UEFA Super Cup 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsicokes/pseuds/pepsicokes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boyhood dream has come true for James Rodriguez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands touch, eyes meet

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome aboard the S.S. Crismes! I believe it's time for you to get on this ship and I hope this story can convince you. :p

James pinched himself after the match as the team headed back into the tunnel.

It’s real. It’s _so_ real. He couldn’t believe his eyes.

He lifted the golden medal that hung around his neck to his face to read the words “UEFA SUPER CUP 2014” inscribed on the surface. It seems like it was just yesterday that he was playing his heart out for his native Colombia at the World Cup. Now, here he was in Cardiff, winning a piece of silverware after his first match playing with what he felt to be the “greatest team in the world.”

Real Madrid was once just a dream to James Rodriguez. He told himself that one day, he would be playing alongside his idol, the great Cristiano Ronaldo. And now, he thanks every god in existence that it has become a reality for him. An 80 million euro reality.

He felt proud of himself, knowing that his play towards Gareth Bale led to a vital assist for Cristiano to score the first goal of the match. James, in pure glee, was the first to rush to Cristiano’s side during the short celebration and he excitedly wrapped his arms around the Portuguese international for a big hug. He felt like a total fanboy!

He could feel his heart skip a beat with every shot Cris attempted throughout the match and when another goal was scored in the second half, James started leaping for joy. He saw Cris running right past him and started chasing him to the side of the pitch to hug him again but instead, he felt a light tug in his arm. Before he knew it, Cris was holding _his_ hand and pulling _him_ closer for a celebratory hug. He kept asking himself, _How is this actually happening?_

Sure, the other players joined in on the warm embrace but James took comfort in the fact that he managed to get there first and to top it all off, the great Cristiano Ronaldo himself made sure of that fact. James already felt incredibly blessed with his exorbitant transfer fee but this sweet moment was one of the best welcoming gifts he could ask for from Real Madrid. He felt as if the glaring mistakes he made in his first match with the _blancos_ were wiped clean off his slate.

The team continued their celebrations at the locker room. Champagne bottles were being popped and the players happily took the time to take pictures with one another. He watched his captain -- wow, _his captain_ \-- Iker Casillas take a friendly photo with Cris. He was suddenly reminded of the first time he met the Portuguese star. His agent helped in breaking the ice between the veteran and the young Colombian. Awed and starstruck, James timidly asked to have a photo taken with his idol which Cris gracefully obliged. The two stood close to each other in front of the camera and at the last moment, Cris swung an arm around James’ shoulders and held a thumb up in front of him.

“Thank you so much, I am such a huge fan!” James gushed after the photo, the stars visible in his eyes. He was clutching Cristiano’s hand for a very vigorous handshake which amused the Real Madrid star. “It’s my absolute dream to play wearing the Real Madrid jersey!”

Cris chuckled and replied, “Really? Where are you playing now?”

“Porto,” James answered with an eager smile.

“Maybe someday we’ll meet each other on the pitch then,” Cris said with a confident grin, politely pulling his hand away. “It was nice to meet you, James.”

He waved goodbye and left James to melt into a puddle. He got to have a picture with his idol... and he pronounced his name correctly! To say he was very happy about this would be an understatement.

While James was changing back into his dress clothes, he was staring appreciatively at Cris, who was also dressing up similarly on the other side. When their eyes met for a split-second, James quickly turned away to not seem like some creepy brooding stalker. He looked down on his chest and started fumbling around with his necktie.

_Oh god, did he see me? I look like an idiot._

His heart suddenly jumped when he felt a hand grab him by the shoulder. He looked up and saw Cris towering over him with an inviting smile. Cris lightly shoved James backward so he could turn to see him face-to-face. He started fixing James’ tie for him without uttering a word.

“How did I do awhile ago?” James asked anxiously, biting his skewed lip, remembering some of the embarrassing slips he made on the pitch.

“Not bad for your first,” Cris responded after humming a small tune.

James was too intimidated to make eye contact so he spent the whole time staring at his tie being fixed. With a final tug, Cris finished his work and proceeded to press both of his hands on James’ cheeks. He pulled the Colombian’s face upward to get a better look of the new arrival.

“I owe my first goal to you, you bloody little genius!” Cris exclaimed, squeezing James’ cheeks playfully.

The #10 jersey held a lot of pressure for James. No one had occupied the playmaker’s number since Mesut Ozil’s departure and James was worried that he would not be able to perform the same way Mesut did with Cris. He was still anxious about it but hearing those words from Cris, at the very least, pushed his concerns far back. Not completely eradicating it but far back enough for James to gain confidence in himself and his abilities for the time being. A small smile formed on his face as soon as Cris released his hold on him. The Portuguese slipped one of his hands behind James’ own and started intertwining both of their fingers into each other. It was a soft and delicate touch and more and more, James felt more enamored with this man. Again, he couldn’t believe this was really happening to him.

“Come on, let’s have some pictures taken,” Cris said with a flirtatious grin. “For old time’s sake.”

Cris started walking towards Gareth Bale and Sergio Ramos who had the newly won Super Cup trophy cradled in his arms in admiration. Cris pulled James along with him and the Colombian simply obliged, letting the older man lead the way for him. There he went again, taking James by the hand and pulling him into a world of his own. A world that James was still trying to discover himself but there was only gladness in his heart, knowing the legendary Cristiano Ronaldo was guiding the path for him. He could just hug him again right then and there.

In another time, he hoped.

And another, and another, and another.

 


End file.
